


Halloween Sucks

by kimdahyunjin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon if you stand on one leg and squint, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drinking, F/F, Halloween, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Wine, mina does an oopsie, smut but like that's not the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: Mina loves Halloween.She gets to wear all black, go out at night, and drink her favourite beverage out of her skull chalice without being judged.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Halloween Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Late for Halloween... so Merry Christmas I guess?

Mina loved Halloween, and not for the reason everyone thought she did.

She was in college and was studying to go to law school… for the second time. She had been around the block a couple times, but not nearly as many as her roommate Nayeon who wouldn’t tell Mina how many degrees she’d earned by now. Sure Mina was getting up there in age, but to Mina, Nayeon was practically ancient.

Nayeon having been on this earth for much longer than Mina had become bored with Halloween and thus treated it like any other day. She didn’t let the stigmas and social norms dissuade her from going out every day in all black clothing long sleeved clothing. She had lived long enough not to care about such trivial things. Besides, when she was performing surgery as one of the most renowned surgeons in South Korea, she always kept her face mask up… when the patient was conscious that is.

Mina took Halloween as an opportunity to show her true colours. She was a quiet girl, that mostly stuck to herself and stayed indoors spending her days sleeping and her nights playing video games, somehow always making straight As. She hadn’t spent a lot of time trying to make friends and because of this the rest of the class was quite intimidated by her. But tonight, the other girls in her class – albeit reluctantly probably – had invited her for a whine and cheese Halloween mixer. She was thrilled at the chance to drink freely out of her favourite skull chalice and not have to worry about the judgment of others.

She grabbed her wine bottle and threw on a cape shooting an excited smile to Nayeon who rolled her eyes from her spot hanging upside down from a rafter in her otherwise barren room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come? They said I could bring a plus one,” Mina asked.

Nayeon shook her head before dismounting gracefully from her position, “And ruin your chance at having fun? Not a chance, you’re only young once,” she said grabbing Mina’s face and pulling their forwards together intimately, “I just ask if you’re going home with someone not to bring them here, you know I have a hard time sharing,”

“Are you so old that you forgot that simple lesson they teach kindergarteners?” Mina teased.

Before Mina could take it back Nayeon had her pinned to the wall with her nails digging into Mina’s neck, “How many times do I have to remind you to respect your elders,”

“Fine, I won't bring her here then,” she relented with a pout, knowing there was no point in fighting Nayeon. Apparently when you get to a certain age, the rules of common decency seem to stop applying to you. She rubbed neck, Nayeon’s nails had drawn blood and she hoped no one would look to hard into it at the party… but either way it would probably just add to her costume. 

~

When she arrived at the party a small girl with short brown hair dressed up as Miguel from _Coco_ that she knew to be Jihyo opened the door and her eyes widened in shock, “M—Mina, you made it,” she said, her heart rate quickening in apprehension.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it,” Mina said flashing the girl a smile showing off her fangs.

“Woah, Mina smile again—your fangs look so good!” Chaeyoung – dressed as the joker – called from the couch she was sitting on in the living room. The girl leaned forward and put down her bong before walking over and narrowing her eyes at the Japanese girl, “Are those real?”

“Yah, pabo, of course they aren’t! And neither are those frighteningly realistic cuts on her neck,” Dahyun – dressed as the genie – said smacking her friend on the head, “Ignore her, she’s high,”

“You’d think for someone studying law, they’d know that smoking crack is illegal,” Jeongyeon – dressed as Kaonashi – said rolling her eyes.

“Marijuana,” Mina said suddenly.

“Huh?” Jeongyeon asked.

“She’s smoking marijuana—sorry I just—her blo—the smell is strong,”

Jeongyeon chuckled uneasily, “Oh… is that not the same thing? Sorry Chaeng,”

“Mina did you want anything to drink? There’s a charcuterie board in the kitchen. I think Sana, Momo, and Tzuyu are in there,” Jihyo said pointing to the next room over.

“Thank you, I brought a bottle, but I wasn’t sure where I should put it,” Mina said raising her hands in demonstration.

“Sick chalice,” Chaeyoung piped up again.

Mina shot the girl a smirk, “Thank you,” and then with a small wink she added, “It _is_ real,” before walking towards the kitchen.

“Jesus Christ I must be tripping,” Chaeyoung exhaled deeply, pushing the bong further away from her, “But fuck that was hot,”

Clearly Mina wasn’t intended to have heard that, but her sensitive ears picked it up just before they were met with the high pitched squealing from the bubbly girl dressed as Mera in the kitchen.

“Mitang, I didn’t think you’d come!” Sana squealed wrapping the girl in a tight hug, “Of course, I’m thrilled you made it!”

Mina gulped, being so close to the girl’s warm beating pulse was tempting, but she could see the way Momo – dressed as Cruella Deville – was glaring at her distrusting.

Momo wasn’t in law school. If you had asked that any of them would have laughed. She was Sana’s girlfriend, and they were hardly ever separated. That’s why she was here… at Sana, Chaeyoung, and Jihyo’s house… at the law school wine and cheese mixer.

Mina had been holding Sana for too long she realized and quickly pulled away deciding to change the subject, “The charcuterie board looks totally gruesome, did you make it yourself?” she complimented. All of the meats and cheeses were designed to replicate human body parts, and although Mina knew better, it did make her mouth water… or was that still from Sana – she couldn’t tell.

“Momo-yah did, didn’t you babe?” Sana said proudly, throwing an arm around the girl and kissing her cheek.

The older girl quickly melted into her and her intimidating façade fell down, “Thank you, Mina. Can I take your wine?”

Mina handed over her bottle, but held on to her chalice and Momo eyed it for the first time with a look of horror.

Admittedly, the lighting was better in the kitchen, she should have been more careful. She was about to open her mouth to make an excuse when Momo cut her off.

“Your glass is empty! That is an atrocity, we must fix this at once!” She said reaching to take her cup as well, but Mina’s hand recoiled on instinct.

“No! Sorry, I’m just—I just had something else in mind,” Mina said.

“Not a fan of wine?” Sana asked, raising an eyebrow, “I’m more of a beer girl myself—I have some stashed in my room that you’re welcome to,” she winked.

Mina could smell it. It was now obvious to her that Sana had been drinking beer over wine. The smell was not as sweet as wine, but definitely heavier. Mina had never taken to it, and with a pout she realized that Sana could not be the one tonight. Not that she thought she’d be able to get her or Momo alone anyway.

She thanked Sana and pretended to consider the offer then she moved to head back into the living room. Before she made it that far she was catching a stumbling Tzuyu as she nearly fell out of the bathroom. She was dressed like Maleficent and looked absolutely breathtaking.

“Woooah, Mina you’re here,” Tzuyu said staring up at her with glassy eyes from her position in her arms, “Has anyone ever told you you’re a sexy vampire,” she punctuated with a hiccup.

It seemed to be that the youngest was quite the lightweight. She could tell from the way her scent carried a stronger alcoholic aroma than anyone she’d talked to yet. She leaned forward and pressed her nose to Tzuyu’s neck just to be sure and inhaled. Perfect, Mina thought to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Tzuyu giggled underneath Mina and tried fruitlessly to wiggle loose of her unnaturally strong hold, “Unnie, that’s so weird stop sniffing me,” she slurred playfully.

“But you smell so good,” Mina hummed against her neck.

“Ah, that tickles,” Tzuyu giggled again leaning away from Mina and coincidentally exposing more of her neck to the girl.

Mina opened her mouth wide, fangs elongating at the ready, and neared Tzuyu’s neck.

“Tzuyu-yah! Babe, where are you?” Jihyo called, from the direction of the kitchen, “That’s so weird I thought she was with you guys,”

“She said she had to pee like fifteen minutes ago,” Sana replied offhandedly.

“I should go check on her—she’s such a lightweight,” Jihyo said responsibly.

“Shit,” Mina cursed, leaning away from the youngest and backing up against the sink to put as much space between them.

Tzuyu tottered unsteadily before falling to her knees and vomiting in the toilet.

“Baby—oh my gosh!” Jihyo exclaimed as she burst in the bathroom. She looked at Mina in confusion.

“She nearly fell over on me, so I brought her back in here in case she had to throw up,” Mina lied, gesturing to the girl leaning weakly over the toilet.

“Thank you Mina, but I can handle her from here,” Jihyo said dismissing Mina, who exited in a hurry, “Baby, are you ok?” Jihyo said pulling Tzuyu’s hair that had escaped from her headpiece away from her face and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

~

Tzuyu and Jihyo were also clearly not going to be the one tonight. Mina scanned the busy living room and appraised the rest of her options. Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Jeongyeon.

Dahyun’s neck was covered in body paint and Mina was a bit too lazy to deal with washing that off first unless she absolutely had to. Eating paint would probably only result in making her sick.

Mina had never liked the taste of nicotine, but she’d grown quite fond of the effects Marijuana had on her in the late 60s. Chaeyoung was a viable option, but Jeongyeon wasn’t drinking and sober blood had always been her favourite, no matter how hard it was to attain. And she’d taken off the blanket she had draped over her head already, exposing her neck.

Mina sat down in the empty seat next to Jeongyeon, maybe a little too close, but she couldn’t help herself. Now that she could smell her better, Jeongyeon’s scent was practically calling to her. She smelled familiar and Mina couldn’t put a finger on why. She almost like home, and Mina was losing her mind trying to hold herself back from taking a huge obvious sniff of the girl in front of everyone.

“So Mina,” Jeongyeon started conversationally as she tried to subtly scoot away from the girl in what she thought was an effort to make more space on the couch, not realizing Mina had plenty and was choosing to sit so close on purpose, “What are you dressed as tonight?” she asked.

Dahyun scoffed, “Isn’t it obvious, she’s a—”

“It’s 2019, Dahyun we can’t assume!” Chaeyoung cut her off with a shove.

“Aha, I was just trying to make conversation,” Jeongyeon laughed again uneasily.

“I’m a vampire, Jeongyeon,” Mina said brazenly, leaning closer to Jeongyeon in what the girl figured was part of the act.

“A—a vampire, eh,” Jeongyeon said scooting away again and rubbing her neck unconsciously, “That’s a little unrealistic don’t you think?”

“Totally,” Mina agreed.

Dahyun just scoffed, “Says the girl that’s dressed up as a _spirit_. It’s Halloween Jeongyeon. Unrealistic is kind of the point,”

“Y—yeah, I guess you’re right,” Jeongyeon said relaxing enough for Mina to get close enough to take a better sniff and her eyes to widen in realization as she let out a small gasp.

“Holy shit, I need another hit,” Chaeyoung groaned.

“You already cashed it, you said that last time,” Dahyun retorted.

_Nayeon_. Jeongyeon smelled like Nayeon. Mina instantly recoiled, she could practically hear Nayeon repeating her words in her head. _You know I have a hard time sharing_. She’d been referring to her inability to keep herself from stealing Mina’s prey for herself, but Mina couldn’t imagine how her reaction would be if Mina fed off the same girl as her… and from the strong lingering presence of her scent it had been multiple times. Maybe that explained Jeongyeon’s trepidation with Mina’s “costume”.

Chaeyoung looked sadly into the completely toasted bowl and stood up abruptly, “Alright, I’m going to pack another. Anyone want anything?”

“Actually, Chaengie, I could use a hit too. Mind if I come?” Mina said batting her eyelashes seductively at Chaeyoung.

She didn’t miss Dahyun subtly smack Chaeyoung’s leg.

“Y—yeah of course,” Chaeyoung said motioning for Mina to follow her to her room.

Chaeyoung’s room was dark, the only lights coming from her black lit fish tank, her lava lamp, and the glowing stars on her ceiling. Chaeyoung went to turn on the lights, but Mina stopped her. This was perfect.

Chaeyoung sat down on her bed and began rummaging through her bedside drawer with a little difficulty due to the poor lighting.

Mina stood in front of her patiently waiting, and Chaeyoung seemed to have noticed the girl’s awkwardness. She looked up and saw Mina fidgeting with her empty chalice still.

“You can uhh—you can put that down if you want,” Chaeyoung said, “Unless you wanted a drink. I think there’s probably still some in the kitchen. I haven’t had any, but I can go get you some,”

“You’re sweet,” Mina said, “I did want a drink, but that can wait. I actually had something else in mind first,”

“Huh?” Chaeyoung said, looking Mina in the eyes, and she could swear if it weren’t for the poor lighting she’d just seen her eyes flash red. Pretty cool costume… yeah, that was it.

Mina pushed Chaeyoung gently on the bed and the girl easily complied. Letting Mina begin kissing her neck, her search for weed all but forgotten now. Mina’s eyes closed as she allowed her other senses to be overpowered by Chaeyoung. Her scent, her warmth, her _taste_.

“Oh my god, you don’t know how long I’d thought about doing this. I never thought you noticed me,” Chaeyoung practically moaned as Mina dragged her tongue from the base of her throat to just below her ear.

Chaeyoung grabbed Mina’s face and guided it to her lips for a kiss. Mina’s eyes instantly shot open in surprise as she realized what she girl beneath her had done, allowing the girl to deepen the kiss. Mina didn’t normally make it a habit of kissing her meals… though she’ll admit this did feel kind of nice, the way the girl had her hand wound around her neck playing with the small hair at her nape and pulling her closer.

Mina’s tongue quickly found it’s autonomy as it pushed past Chaeyoung’s lips and teeth, tasting the girl from the inside and causing her fangs to elongate nearly painfully in anticipation. Mina couldn’t hold back much longer, she was so _hungry_.

Mina slowed her kissing and Chaeyoung whimpered as Mina bit down on her lip hard… enough to draw blood. She let out a low hungry moan and Chaeyoung smiled against Mina’s persistent lips that had seemingly picked up their intensity again, desperately latching on to her own.

She had had a taste and now she needed more. Mina sat up, looking around for where she’d placed her cup in preparation, but Chaeyoung followed her up.

Mina looked back at the girl sizing her up. She had too many layers on. in one quick motion mina ripped open the black button down, revealing her chest only covered by a black lacy bra. Chaeyoung quickly shrugged out of the shirt and leather jacket that hung limply around her arms, before pulling Mina’s head to her chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Mina took a sharp inhale and let out another moan, lightly nipping just above Chaeyoung’s covered left breast.

It took everything in Mina not to completely drain this girl right now.

Wait, why was she waiting? Mina didn’t care about any of the girls in her class.

Before Mina was about to give in to her instincts, she felt Chaeyoung’s cold hand flutter around her waistband, making her stomach tingle.

Oh yeah. That’s why she was waiting. Vampires could experience pleasure too.

Mina made work of her black skinny jeans in order to help Chaeyoung’s hand to where she needed it.

“Holy crap Mina, and I thought I was wet!” Chaeyoung exclaimed once her hand had descended over Mina’s panties.

Mina’s face reddened and she was thankful for the darkness, “I get excited when I’m hungry, ok?” she grumbled, not realizing what she’d said.

“You’re hungry? Well go ahead and eat me,” Chaeyoung replied flirtatiously.

“I—I can’t. Y—you finish first,” Mina said through gritted fangs.

Chaeyoung smirked triumphantly and continued what she was doing, “Oh fuck,” Mina moaned leaning forward and biting Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

The younger was sure Mina would be leaving marks with the velocity that she was biting her at, and Chaeyoung had half a mind to leave some of her own.

Without stopping her hand Chaeyoung leaned forward and latched onto Mina’s neck and began to suck and bite.

The Vampire let out an unconscious moan before recoiling in confusion. She’d never been bit by a human before. She kind of liked it.

Chaeyoung continued, making Mina winced as she moved over the marks Nayeon had made earlier. _Nayeon_. What the fuck was Mina doing? Nayeon would never let her live this down when she saw the hickies later. That was enough.

Mina pulled Chaeyoung’s face off her neck with some reluctance. She was close, it was now or never.

“I’m going to bite you, now,” Mina said, eyes flashing red again.

Chaeyoung nodded and smirked, having her own idea as she suddenly inserted a second finger making Mina lose her mind that much more.

Without a second thought Mina lunged for Chaeyoung’s neck and bit into her carotid artery. This would be quick. The second Chaeyoung’s red oxygen-rich blood hit her tongue it was enough to send her over the edge.

Mina came, Chaeyoung’s blood dripping messily down her neck. When she recovered she wiped her chin and filled her chalice with blood before walking out of Chaeyoung’s room and back to the party, leaving the girl lifeless on her bed for the others to find later.

“Heeeyyy! Mina’s drinking!” Sana cheered when she saw the girl’s cup finally full.

Jihyo appeared shortly after having put Tzuyu to sleep in her bed, “Guys I think we should shut it down for the night. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are already asleep, and Dahyun is nodding off on the couch—oh Mina, you’re still here,” she said with surprise in her voice.

Mina quickly drained her cup, much to Sana and Momo’s surprise, and could feel a slight buzz start to form in her head from the THC, “Actually, it’s past my bedtime too,” Mina lied, “I should probably be heading home too,”

“What is it with you youngins and getting tired so early?” Sana whined.

Mina pouted at her and Sana reached forward and thumbed a bit of blood off her chin, and stuck it in Momo’s mouth before thinking better of it, “You had a little wine on your chin I didn’t want it to go to waste, sorry,” Sana said when Mina and Momo both shot her surprised looks, “What, I wasn’t going to drink it,” Sana persisted to Momo.

“T—that wasn’t—” Momo started to say.

“Thank you so much for hosting, Jihyo, Sana, I really must be going now,” Mina said before hurrying out the door.

Was Mina high or was Momo about to say what she thought she was? If she was, she needed to get out of there quickly before the found Chaeyoung’s body and put two and two together. Mina had licked Chaeyoung clean and closed the bite wound, but still she could never be too careful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning as Mina tossed and turned in bed, after what was supposed to have been a great night and a restful sleep she felt something inside her stir, and hear a voice call out to her, “_Mina?_”

Back at the three pre-law student’s house Chaeyoung was awakened abruptly by her alarm with a sore neck and a throat dying of thirst. Her eyes we no longer warm brown, but bright red. She fought through her fuzzy memories of the night and she recalled how she had been bit by a vampire and they drained the life out of her. But now she was awake. How could this be?

Wait, it wasn’t just any vampire it was Mina. Mina? Chaeyoung thought. She was a vampire? _Wait, am I a vampire?_

Mina heard the girl’s anxious thoughts and groaned. How could she have been so careless. She’d never sired anyone before. Nayeon was going to kill her. She was too young for a kid, and Nayeon too young to be a grandmother… probably.

How had the girl gotten her blood, though, Mina had been careful…?

Her neck. When Chaeyoung was trying to mark her neck, she must have gone over where Nayeon had cut her earlier.

_Fuck_, Mina thought.

_Mina?_ Chaeyoung thought again.

_This goes two ways?_ Mina realized.

_Why can I hear Mina’s voice in my head? Holy hell, what’s that immaculate smell?_ Chaeyoung wondered.

_Hold on baby, I’m coming_. Mina had no idea what she was getting herself into, but all she knew was that she had just eternally bonded herself to this girl and she was her responsibility now. And part of that responsibility involved not letting her newborn vampire suck her human roommates dry.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to kill Chaeyoung, but then I felt sad. I couldn't bring myself to do that to my bias. So vampire MiChaeng.
> 
> How did you guys think of this sort of different fic for me? Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! Or come let me know on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


End file.
